Return to Shamballa
by MiyoChan94
Summary: (Based off off FMA not FMA Brotherhood and takes place after the movie conquer of shamballa. Not finished but tell me what you think.) Ed and Al are trying to find a way to destroy the gate. They head back to look at the transmutation circle. Their whole plan flips upside down.


Chapter 1

The night was still. The streets of Cenral were quiet no one around. The only sound was the sound of her own footsteps on the stone streets. The only light she has was from the moon and the lamp posts. Her long blond hair coveres her eyes on her light skin, her blue military coat hangs at her feet. Dark clouds cover the moon and a breeze sweeps in. The smell of mostiure fills the air, rain. She stops at a ten foot rusty iron gate. Behind the gate is curved shadows. She studies the gate. The gate is locked and the iron makes it impossible to climb. The brick wall is lower but covered in barb wire. She takes a few steps back take a deep breath and runs for the wall at top speed. She jumps before she gets too close to the wall. She jumps over the wall missing the barb wire by and inch ripping some of her coat. She sticks the landing. The rain started coming down harder and harder. Her hair stuck to her face and her coat becoming heavy as it absored the rain. She started walking toward the shadows. As she got closer toward them the shadows became clear. They were tombstones.

Rows of tombstones went by as she searched for one in particular. The longer she walked the more rain that came down and the more satrurated the ground became. Each step she took she splashed water. She stopped and stared at one headstone. Her knees got weak an she fell to the ground. She tried to hold tears back, but they came anyway."WHY?!" she screamed "WHY DID YOU DIE ON ME?!" The tears kept coming down her face as they mixed with the rain. A hand appeared on her shoulder. She jumped from surprise.  
"It's ok, Shana." Said a man behind her in a calm voice. "It coud have happend to anyone." Shana turned around to see Roy Mustang behind her. A dark gray eye looked at her with a type of sadness. Shana jumped up and hugged him as she cried. Mustang froze not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He gently grabbed her shoulders looked at her and said "Its going to be ok." He lead her out of the cemetary and back on the streets of Central.

His golden eyes whipped open. Heart beating fast, sweating. He clutched his gray waist coat. Unaware of where he was he frantically looked around. A boy with goldish hair, about 18, was sleeping under a tree. When he knew his surroundings he stretched and yawned. "Al." he yawned again. "Al its morning time to get up." He shook him. "Al!" he yelled. The boy jumped up. "Huh?" his hair was sort of messed up in the front. "What is it Ed?" He asked sleepily.

Ed stands up adjusting his pony tail. "Time to go." He says kind of dully. "And fix your hair." Al looked at Ed with his big brown eyes. "You had that dream again," He paused. "Didnt you brother?" Ed looked off into space "Yeah I did, Al." I said sadly. Al looks at his feet. "So where to now brother?" His eyes never left his feet. Ed helped Al up. "Back into town I guess. It will be good to see how Gracia and Hughes are doing; and to see if anything new is going on." He stops to think. "But I wanna look at the portal again. Just to make sure we didnt miss anything."  
"Ok brother." They started to walk toward a familiar town where the had set off on their journey.

The next morning Central was busy with life. People talking among themselves, greeting each other. The Central military H.Q was the same busy with nothing but paperwork. For Mustang that is. He growled a few times and sighed holding his head. He took his pen and started to doodle on his papers. His phone rang "Yes this is Mustang? Hello?" No answer so he hung up. "Hawkeye!" He yelled. Riza walks in. "Yes sir?"Mustang gets out of his chair and walks toward the door. "Have Fury fix the phone." He walks out of his office and into Jean Havoc. "Havoc have you seen Shana? She should have been in my office over an hour ago."  
"No sir I actually havnt." He was rushing off somewhere. Mustang kept walking till he found Falman going through some papers. "Falman!" Falman puts down his papers and saluts to Mustang "Sir!" He stopped saluting. "What can I do for you?"  
"Have you seen Shana?"  
"Yeah as a matter of fact." He points to a desk shrouded in papers. "She's over there."

Mustang walks over to the desk and looks behind the paperwork. Shana is sound asleep with her head on her desk. Mustang shakes his head and laughs "Shana what am I going to do with you?" He shakes her shoulders and her head pops up. He whispers in her ear "You was suppost to be in my office over an hour ago." She stumbles out of her chair and walks to Mustang's office still half asleep. She about falls over on someone and Roy catches her and hurries to his office. "Shana you seem like your drunk!" Shana looks up her eyes cant focus. "Shana?" Looks closer at her. "Your not drunk are you?" She shakes her head. "You sure?" She nods. "Sit down before you fall again."  
She sits down. "I didnt sleep again..." she finally said in a sleepy tone.  
"I know. If you can remember I found you in the cemetary at one o'clock last night."  
"Oh." she said sadly. "Thats right." She pulled her hair up in a pony tail. "Sorry Roy... its been a long year.." She looked at the ground. Mustang sighed. "Shana you got demoted because you live in the past. Maybe its time you move one and do what you do best."  
"I cant, not after what happend to Win-" Her voice trailed off and she held back the tears with all she had. She touched her left arm.  
Roy put his hand on her right shoulder. "You have been a second lieutenant for a year and the best person I got. Your only 19. Dont let the past mess with your future. Take the day off." He leaves Shana alone in his office. She gets up and leaves. Out the door Havoc is talking to a pretty blond girl. He sees Shana. "Excuse me for a second." He walks over to Shana. "Shana. Where are you going?"  
"Roy gave me the day off." She said looking at Havoc. Her blue eyes looked sad.  
He sighed. "Ok I'll see you later."  
"Alright Jean." She continues to walk. -  
"Well, Al. We finally made it."  
"Yeah sure has been awhile." He looked at the town in fascination. They walked through the town to Gracia's flower shop. "Look brother!" They see Gracia through the window arranging flowers. They walk inside.  
"Ed! So your finally back huh?" Gracia was with a customer "Come again!" She called after them. She walks over to Ed and Al and hugs them. "I was startin to think you would never come back." She starts rearranging a vase of flower. "Well here we are." Ed smiles akwardly. "Hey where's Hughes?  
"He is out on duty today. He wont be back till later." She was moving from one vase to another. Then she turns to them. "Your appartment is still vacent. A little dusty, but still the way you left it." She smiles and turns back to the flowers.  
"Alright. Come on Al." They walk upstairs and open the door dust flies in there face. Ed coughs and Al rubs his eyes. "Wow. I think 'a little dusty' is an understatment." Everything was covered in dust; even the dust was covered with a layer of dust. "We arnt going to be here long enough to clean it. Ready to go see that transmutation circle?"  
Al nods.

Shana is in the underground city. Nothing but ancient ruines of a city that was once where Centeral is now. As she walks through the abandoned streets she is observing a transmutation circle. "I wonder what this circle does..." she asked herself. "I've never seen one like this before..." She stands with her arms crossed thinking, then as she gets on one knee dust flies up. Putting her hand on the edge of the circle it began to glow. Shana falls back in shock. Two shadows appear in the glow.

"Brother." Said Al as he looked around. "This place gives me the creeps." The place had cob webs and dust everywhere. On the windows are drawings where the kids, who wernt scared, came in.  
"I know Al. Me too." They walked through the dark hallways. Dust flying up with every step they took. They made it to the room where the transmutaion circle was made to go through the gate. "Well, looks like no one disturbed it. So we should be able to get a good look." They move in the circle and investigate it. Then it glows.  
"Whats happening, brother?" Al asked freaking out "I-I dont know, Al." They try to get out but disapear before reaching the edge of the circle.

Shana's eyes are trying to adjust on the shadows, but the glow is blinding. She hids behind a building. The glow stops but she is still blinded and is waiting for her sight to come back. She hears two voices. "Brother, where are we?" Said one voice.  
"It looks like we're in Shamballa."  
"But how?!"  
After her vision returns she peeks around the building. She see's two guys and goes for her gun. "Freeze!" She yells in fear. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
The guys look at her and put their hands up. "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse."  
Shana looks between the two. "E-Ed? A-Al?" She points the gun down.  
Ed looks at Shana with a confused look. "Do we know you?"  
She shifts her eyes to the ground. "I suppose you wouldnt remember. It was years ago when we were friends." Al looks at her closer. "Wait I do know you..." Thinks real hard. Then his face lights up. "Shana!"  
Ed looks shocked. "W-Wait! Short Shana?!"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SHRIMP?!" Yelled Shana.  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A DUSTMITE!?" Ed yelled back.  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!'  
"Ed, please. She didnt say that." Al said nervously.  
Ed calms down and looks at Shana. "Wow I almost didnt notice you. You've grown up quite a bit huh?" Ed flashes a akward smile at Shana.  
Shana puts her gun away and puts her hands on her hips. "A bit?" She laughs "Six to Ninteen is a bit?" "R-Right." rubs the back of his head. "Where are you living now?" "Eh," she hesitates "a bit of everywhere. Whith my brother, in hotels, and with Granny Pinako."  
"Really? Granny?"  
"Yeah when I need to."  
"Need to?" he looks at her confused.  
"Yeah. I'll explain later." she looks up the stairs. "I know where you two can stay for the night. She has an extra room."  
"Shana. We have to go back. we cant stay here.." looks down. "But," sounds disappointed. "why dont you wanna stay?"  
"Brother?" Al sounds disappointed too. "Cant we stay?"  
"Al, you know what we have to do."  
"But brother. maybe we can stay for a bit?"  
Ed sighs and looks at Al. "Ok. Lead us there"  
Shana's face lightens up. "Ok!" Goes up the stairs to the familiar streets of central.

Chapter 2

Shana runs up the crumbling staircase. She turns back smiling at Ed. "Come on Ed! Almost to the surface!"  
"The surface? Not the place you was talking about?" Ed groans.  
"No. We have to head to Dublith for that place." "D-Dublith?! Your killing me!"  
"Brother it's not so bad. We just got back. No place to stay. If thats the only place she knows of then we should except what we can get." Al says calmly.  
"Fine." Hanging his head. Shana stops suddenly. "Shana is everything-" Before he could finish a man jumps out with black hair and sunglasses attacking Shana. Shana attacks back with everything she's got. She takes a sword and cuts the man's throat. Ed stares wide eyed. "Wh-What just happened?" Shana grabs his and Al's wrist practically dragging them up the stairs. "No time to explain just run!" She says almost in a panic but also in a hurt voice. Al stares at her left hand on his wrist.

When they reach the surface Shana is completely out of breath. She lets go of the boys wrist's and tries to keep herself up. Ed grabs ahold of her to keep her steady. "We-" gasps for a breath "Have to get on the next train to Dublith." Ed and Al exchange a look of confusion and nod simutaniously. When they reach the train station Shana automatically uses the phone.  
"Who do you think she's talking to brother?" Al askes still as confused as he was when they reached the surface. "I don't know." Ed looks curious now. He slips over a bit to hear better.  
"Yes sir. One attacked me while I was under central-" She turns red after she has said it. "I found a few old friends. Im taking them to Dublith, to her house." She listens. "Yes sir. I might wait at the station if he's in that area. No promises." Listens again. "Sir." Hangs up. Ed quickly slips back over. "Ok a friend of mine will be meeting us when we arrive."  
"Alright. Who?" Ed askes.  
"Major Alex Armstrong." Ed freezes and pales. "Ed? You ok?"

"Armstrong?!" Ed askes frantically.  
"Yes. You know him?"  
"Yes..." Hangs his head low.  
"Ed used to be a state alchemist before we went to the other side of the gate." Al explains everything. Except the taboo part.  
"I see. The youngest state alchemist was you." She says as they board the train. "Must have been hard. I joined last year when my brother got repositioned back to Central." She sits in a booth. The boys follow suit. "Ed...?" Looks nervous now. "Wh-what happened to your right arm?"  
"Huh?" Ed looks shocked.  
"Its automail..." she looks up at him. "What happened?"  
Ed sits in silence for a moment then speaks. "Our mother died. We... tried to bring her back..." Lifts his pant leg revealing te automail leg. "I lost my leg... Al lost his body..." Lifts up his sleeve. "I gave my arm to put his soul in a suit of armor..." Al looks at Shana's left arm. "What about yours? Its automail too right?" He asks.  
Shana looks away ashamed. "Same deal... but... It was my friend..." Ed and Al exchange a look of sadness. "So you saw the truth?" Ed asks gravely.  
"Yes..."  
"So you can transmute without a circle too?" Al asks depressingly.  
"I dont know... I havent used alchemy since that day..." She clutches her hand into a fist. "Its my fault she died. I felt if I brought her back to life my guilt would go away... Now... I live with both burdens everyday..." Tears flow down her eyes.  
"Shana..." Ed grabs her hand gently. She wipes her eyes. "Im ok." Tries to calm herself.  
"Its ok Shana. You're not alone." Al grabs her other hand.

Shana eventually fell asleep. Tears still falling from her eyes. Ed sat to her right and Al sat to her left holding her hands still. "Brother?" Al says finally.  
"Yeah Al?" "Do you feel like we belong here again?" He looks out the window.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I feel... That we got to be here. Like... fate wants us to help Shana."  
"Oh... Yeah." Shana leans her head on Ed. Ed blushes bright red. Al looks at them. "Brother?"  
"Wh-what Al?" "Your blushing." Sounds like hes teasing him a bit.  
"N-no im not!" Shana moves a bit.  
"Shhh brother you'll wake her."  
"Its your fault." Mumbling under his breath.

The rest of the train ride is silent and akward for Ed. Once they reach the station Ed wakes Shana up and head off. Shana stumbles from sleepiness. "Ugh!" Holds her head. "Shana are you ok?" Ed asks. She turns to look at him but stumbles over her own feet. Before she had a chance to fall to the ground Ed grabs her. "Whoa! Careful." She looks up at ed. "Th-thanks Ed." "N-no problem" Shana stands straight up "We are almost there. Follow me." She walks down a foggy type alleyway and nothing is seen but her shadow.  
"W-wait up!" Ed yells running after her.  
"Brother!" He starts to run after Ed and Shana before a big hand grabs both of his wrists and another one over his mouth.

Ed turns to nothing behind him. "Al?" He looks around frantically. "AL?!"  
Shana runs back to Ed with a huge shadow behind her. "Ed? Where's Al?"  
Ed keeps an eye on the shadow behind her. "I dont know he was right behind me a second ago!" In panic.  
"Damn it! Alex they got him!"  
Armstrong comes into view. "I cant belive it. Edward Elric." he said in pure shock.  
"Alex! We dont have time for this! The Homuncui have Al!"  
"Homuncui?! They still exsist?!" Ed asks.  
"Yes, but a new bunch." Armstrong explains.  
"Alex stay at the club protect everyone! Ed come with me!" She takes off down the road with Ed following right at her heels.

Chapter 3

Shana and Ed runs through the fog frantically. Ed, keeping his jaw clutched, runs through all sorts of ideas in his mind. "What's the worst they will do to him?!" He asks full of rage. Shana refuses to answer. "Shana please! Answer!"  
"Kill him... With as much pain as they can possibly give..." She answers with sadness as she stops in front of an old, worn down building. "Here is where they usually hide ou- Wait Ed!" Ed is already halfway inside. Shana follows behind him. Three people with black hair and pale skin, including the man that first attacked Shana, sits on a couch realaxing. "Ed! Dont move!" She whispers ugently. "We dont know if this group has Al."  
"Group? There's more than one group of homunculi?"  
"Three groups of four to be exact. There is this group, The group who hangs around Central, and the group that hangs around Resembool. I dont understand why Fear was in Central when he attacked..."  
"Fear?"  
"The homunculis that attacked me. He's from the Dublith group. Yet he was in Central."

Shana stares inside for a long while. "There's only three... where's Disgust?" She goes for the sword but then goes on the left side where a gun lays. "Ed. Distract them I'll find Al."  
"He's my brother!"  
"I only have a gun and sword. You have alchemy. I have a better chance of slipping Al out without getting killed out here."  
"Fine." He sounds defeated.  
"Good. Lets go." She runs in and slips behind a barrel. Ed stands behind the homunculi. Shana slips in a hallway to search for Al. She opens door after door. She opens a greenish looking door and see's Al on the floor covered in blood. Unsure what the true injury is. "Al!" She runs over and inspects him. He has cuts, slashes, bitemarks, burns, bruses, marks where he was choked with hot chains, and a split head. "God... Al! Al speak to me!" He dosent stir. Tears well in her eyes. "ALPHONSE! DONT LEAVE US!" Unconsiously she claps her hands together and tears fall.

Ed is fighting the homunculi. They are all men. One has short black hair, the normal homunculis purple eyes, a ouroboros on the ring finger of his left hand. One has longer black hair, about to his shoulders a bit longer, purple eyes and the ouroboros on his right cheek. Both in their early twenties. The one Shana pointed out as Fear is a kind of buffer compared to the other two. His hair is medium length, sunglasses and ouroboros is unseen. He's in his thirties. "Give it up little man." Says Fear. His voice is low and gruff. "IM NOT LITTLE!" Ed screams at him. "How interesting. That the fullmetal alchemist is only ninteen." The one with the short hair says almost snake-like. He turns his head down the hall as something that sounds like scraping metal comes down the hallway. A suit of armor runs in the room plowing into the homunculi knocking the all back.

"A-al? Is that you?" Ed asks already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah its me." Voice coming within the armor.  
"Oh Al..." Tears well up. "Shana is inside me. I found her on the floor... bleeding... we have to get her out of here."  
"Alright... " Al runs out with Ed right behind him. They run a few miles down the road untill they run into Armstrong. He says nothing and leads them to a familier pub. The Devils Nest. He invites them in. A women with platinum blond hair and blue eyes just like Shana sits and a girl with red har and green eyes sits and stares at them. "Where's Shana?" Armstrong finally asks. "In here. She's hurt bad." Al opens his armor. Armstrong lifts her out. The women and girl stare wide eyed at the empty armor. The girl looks away quickly.  
"Ma'am? Do you want to patch her up?"  
"Yes." The women says as she stands. She takes Shana to a room and shuts the door.

"Al... How...? " Ed asks tearing up again.  
"Shana must've tried to save me."  
"Shana..."  
"Shana... Her brother wont like this." Armstrong says gravely. The girl stands and walks to the kitchen and grabs drinks for everyone. Including Al. "I-Im fine." Al says as everyone takes one.  
"So... I didnt imagine it..." She whispers. "Your nothing but armor..."  
"Y-yes." She walks in the kitchen before he can say another word and stays in there. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Mana is a timid girl. She lost her family in a fire. Only her and her older brother survived." Armstrong explains. "She's afraid of things she cant understand."  
"Huh... Where's her brother?"  
"No one has seen him in years. Shana has taken care of Mana since she was fifteen. Mana is seventeen but has no where to go. Shana let her stay here."

"They sound close." Says Al.  
"As sisters."  
"How did Shana get ahold of this place anyway?" Ed asks.  
"Her father owned it" Armstrong says. "Left it to her whenever she was in a bind."  
"Her father? But last person I know that owned the place was Greed." Armstrong shrugs.  
"Only going by what I know."  
"Hey brother?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Want to stop by teacher's grave?"  
"Yeah. Since we're here. I guess we could later. Im a bit wore out right now." He lays on a old couch.  
"Ok brother." Al turns his head toward the kitchen door and see's a solid black cat. He walks over to it and picks it up. He pets it with a finger. Mana peeks out of the kitchen. Al looks up. "Is this your cat?" She nods slowly. "She's awfully cute." "Tayoh. Her name is Tayoh..."  
"Hi Tayoh!" Continues petting. Mana stares at Al in wonder. She smiles softly.  
"You can play with her when ever you want. I think she really likes you." Tayoh purrs loudly. Al giggles and sits on the floor. Mana does too.

Chapter 4 Al and Ed stand in front of the grave laying a rose on it. Ed places a hand on the tombstone. "Guess by now... you woulda clobbered us..." he says trying to lift the mood. "Lets walk back Al.". He starts off. "Ok brother..." He follows behind. His metal scraping along the way. When they get to the entrance of the Devils Nest Ed stops at the door. "Brother?"  
"She saved you... but she put you in armor again..." he clutches his hand. Al puts his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Its ok brother. At least im alive and with you."  
"Yeah but-" Before he could get what he wanted to say out; a bloodcurddling scream of pain comes from inside. "What the-?" He runs inside to see Mana and Armstrong at the door of the room Shana's in. He walks over and peers inside.

Shana is on the bed clutching her chest. A big blood spot is on her shirt. Ed's eyes widen. Shana is trying to keep the screams in by bitting her lip. Blood then flows from her lip down to her chin, dripping on the already blood stained sheets. She breaths harder and harder with every breath. Ed looks around the room. A pile of bandages completely absorbed with blood is beside the bed with a pile of bloodstained shirts. "Shana..." Mana whispers close to tears. "She's gonna be ok Mana." Al says behind Ed. Ed and Mana both look back with a doubtful look.

Ed tuns back to Shana. The women with platinum hair comes in with a rag and new bandages. "Everyone wait out there untill I change her bandages." She says as she shuts the door. Ed turns to Armstrong.  
"I never had a chance to ask. Whose that women?" Ed asks "You cant tell by looking at her?" He says in surprise. "Thats Shana's mother. Angel."  
"What?! She looks way too young to be Shana's mom!"  
"Yes well..." Just then someone busts through the door. Everyone turns. Jean comes in looking stressed, scared looking, and like he has been crying.  
"Where is she?!" He demands.  
"Lt. Havoc. Please calm yourself." Armstrong says calmly.  
"Lt Havoc?" Ed tilts his head.  
"Don't tell me to calm down! Where's my sister Armstrong?!"  
"Sister?" Ed looks at Jean. "Shana's your sister?" He paces for a second before he answers.  
"She was married into the family. Angel was my step mom. She never talked about Shana's dad. The only thing I know is that Shana has a brother and a sister." He lights a cigerett and exhales smoke. "I never met them. Shana was always so lonely though. Even after the divorce I considered her my sister. I always took care of her..." He looks like he will cry again.

Angel walks out of Shana's room. "Jean." She walks over and strokes his hair. "She'll be ok..." "Can I see her?" Ed and Jean says at the same time.  
"In a bit. She needs rest."  
"Is she really going to be ok Angel?" Mana asks in tears.  
"I think so. She made it the last time." Roy comes in. "Roy..." Angel hugs him. Roy hugs her back. He see's Ed and nods. Ed stares him down.  
"How is she?" He asks.  
"Stable." She looks at Mana. "Wanna help me make tea?" Mana and Angel walks into the kitchen. The next fifteen minutes was silent, even when the tea came out. Angel went in her room every second to check on her.

She walks back out. "She's awake. Only one person at a-" Roy, Jean, and Armstrong rush into her room. "time." She looks at Ed, Al, and Mana on the couch. "You all gonna see her?"  
"In a little bit." Ed says "Thanks Angel." She nods and walks in another room.  
"I cant see her like this again." Mana whispers. Tayoh jumps into her lap. "I'll stay out here with you." Al says. Roy, Jean and Armstrong walk out.  
"She's asking for you Fullmetal." Roy says. Ed stands and walks in. She's sitting up looking at Ed. "Ed..." She looks so sad. "Im sorry... I didn't mean to put Al into the armor... I didn't want him to die..." "Shana it's ok... you saved my brother..."  
"No I put him through hell..." She rambles. "I'm so so sorry Ed I wanna tell Al but-" Ed puts a hand on her cheek and sits on the bed. "I'll find the one who killed him and get revenge. Nothing was your fault." Tears fall from her eyes and shakes her head. He lifts her head and kisses her softly on the lips. They both turn bright red. "I'm sorry!"  
"D-dont be!" She looks down. "I'll help anyway I can. Tell me how I can help."

Chapter 5

Its been two weeks since the accident with the homunculi. Shana is up and walking around. Things between her and Ed have been extremly akward. Shana walks into the main room and sees Ed sleeping on the sofa. She smiles softly and walks into the kitchen where Al and Mana are sitting on the floor with Tayoh. The cat is purring and licking Al's armor. Shana chuckles and slowly walks back out running into Ed. "Oh! Ed! Hi!" She looks really flustered. "Um I was wondering if later you would like to go for a walk?" "Yeah. I'd like that." He responds with a smile. She rushes away and into her room. Ed grabs the nearest phone on the wall and dials. Shana is curled up by her door in the dark. The phone rings and rings till a older women answers the phone. "Hello?" She says.  
"Hey granny. It's Ed."  
"Edward! Where have you been?!" She asks pounding him question after question.  
"Im alright granny. I was wondering if Winrey was able to talk?" The other end goes silent. "Granny?"  
"Edward... Winrey died last year..." His eyes widen. "How?! What happened?!" He yells into the phone hystarically.  
"It was an accident... Shana tried to save her..."  
"Shana...? What was Shana's involvment with it all?" The phone hangs up. "Hello? Granny?" He drops the phone then drops to his knees. Shana walks up behind him.

"It was all my fault..." She says as tears fall silently. "I was a state alchemist. Some guy snagged Winrey. I got her away from him. He tried to attack. I told Winrey to run and..." she trails off "I used alchemy... I accidentally hit her... I tried to save her Ed!" She gets upset and the sobs are loud. "I used the taboo on Winrey! I wanted to die after the funeral! I hated myself for so long!" Ed stands and grabs her wrist. "I beg you Ed... kill me..."  
"No... You don't need to die..." He pulls her into a hug. "Lets go for that walk now." He leads her out. The sun was already setting. Shana couldnt bare to look him in the eye. She stayed silent as the tears rolled down her face. "Shana it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." He tries to comfort her.  
"But you loved her... Granny told me so." "I did but..."  
"Ed..." She stops in front of a fountain. "I tried to bring her back. Dont you realize what I did?" She shakes to the point to where she's weak at the knees. "I created one of the homunculi... I created a monster I have to destroy... I have to destroy Winrey!"  
"That thing will never be Winrey! You must destroy it! It may look like her but its not!" He looks at Shana. "Dont make the same mistake as me and Al." He walks over and holds her hand. Shana pulls her hand away from him and falls into the fountain. "Shana!" He dives in after her. He looks around for her. She is swimming into a cave under the fountain. He follows her. When he reaches the surface it seems dark but also has a glow. Crystals are growing within the cave glowing a light green. Shana is laying on the ground looking up at the top of the cave. She shuts her eyes and listens.

"Jean used to bring me here." She says "When I was little. We chased the fireflies and swam in the pools." Her face saddens. Ed lays next to her. "I killed the women you love..." She cries silently.  
"Loved." He grabs her hand and she slips it away. "I love you Shana."  
"How can you love a killer like me?" Her voice cracks. "Your not. Your sweet, kind, and you saved my brother from leaving me." He holds her hand and she doesnt pull away. She holds his hand tighter. She rolls on her side and holds Ed tight. He holds her close as she cries into his chest. He tilts her chin up and wipes her tears away. He presses his lips against hers. She pulls back slightly and then kisses him back. "Well, well Shana. Looks like you broke something after all." Ed and Shana look where they surfaced. A man with long black hair down to his knees stands looking. He has purple eyes and a ouroboros on his left ankle. "My heart. You disgust me." Shana pulls out her gun and begins shooting at his feet.

"Shana?" Ed looks confused.  
"He killed Al!" She reloads. "Thats Disgust!" Ed's eyes widen. "Aim at the ouroboros. These new homunculi tell you exactly how to kill them."  
"If you can catch me." He gets out a gun of his own. Ed claps his hands together and aims spikes at his feet. He jumps backwards. As he's in the air, Shana shoots the tattoo. She then grabs her sword. As she walks over to him she begins coughing rapidly. "Whats the matter Shana? Give up too much?"  
"You bastard!" She cuts his foot off. "Rot in hell.." He starts to fade away.  
"I'll see you there love." He disappears. Shana coughs more and falls to her knees. "Shana!" He runs over to her. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Im fine. I wasnt ready to fight yet. Thats not the end of him. You have to kill one of these homunculi 3 times and each time they come back they are ten times stronger. We have to stay on our toes." She stands. "We have to move everyone. Go to Resembool. I have back up there." She jumps into the water and Ed follows. They run back to The Devil's nest. Al is playing with Tayoh and Mana. Angel is sitting on the couch.

"Mom we have to move!" Shana yells.  
"What?" She looks alarmed. Al and Mana looks up. "I killed Disgust a second time. We have to go to Resembool!" Mana winces. "Alright. Ed dear could you make a cage for Tayoh?" He nods and she starts to gather things. Shana grabs ammo and three extra swords. Ed transmutes a cage and Al sticks Tayoh inside. Shana starts coughing rapidly again. Angel runs over to her. "They wont let you travel like this."  
"We have to go before he tries to destroy us!"  
"She can hide in my armor. They wont know she's in there." Al volunteers.  
"Thanks Al." Shana smiles at him. She walks over and whispers something to him before getting inside. Angel gathers more things and heads out. Everyone follows, and heads to the train station. They get on board and they find a booth. Shana is gasping inside Al. "Shana?" Mana looks conserned.  
"Im fine Mana. Its just a bit warm in here." She replies. She falls silent and then slight snoring. Angel smiles softly.

Ed looks at Angel. "Angel? Who's Shana's father?" She hesitates for a moment.  
"He was a man I knew as Han. He was a kind and caring man. He loved me but was very greedy." Her eyes become distant. "I was never enough no matter how much I loved him. Doctors have told him it was impossible for him to have children but I found out I was pregnant with my first Klaud. Han accused me of cheating and to prove ii never cheated, I never left his side. Not once. After I had Klaud I found out I was pregnant with my second, Ina. He was then scared after they had told him it was impossible. I then had Klaud and Ina and just pregnant with Shana before he disappeard and left me a note telling me he was scared. Thats when I met Jean's father. Shana is ten years younger than her brother and sister are but they had left home at nine. She has never met them."

"Why?" "They wanted their father. When I met Carter they didnt want anything to do with him. I married him for five years and divorced him. Jean was so close to Shana and played with her and done things with her. Even after that, he loved her as a sister." She tears up. "I havent had communication with Han since."  
"Do you have a picture?" Al whispers so he dont wake Shana up.  
"Um... yes I believe I do. When Klaud was born." She digs in her jacket pocket and pulls out a picture. "Here you go." She hands it to Al. His armor shakes. "E-Ed... Its Greed."  
"What?" He looks and his eyes widen. Greed is in the picture with Angel and a baby. "Shana... Is part homunculs?" 


End file.
